mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Back Dusker
"Welcome Back Dusker" is the 1st episode in Season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 14th episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on June 29th, 2012. Overview Sarah is adjusting to being a full-blooded vampire and learning to play by the rules of Whitechapel's Vampire Council, while Ethan refuses to give up on his dreams of curing vampirism. However, Ethan and his friends soon discover they have a mysterious new enemy determined to wipe out all the supernatural competition in Whitechapel. Synopsis Season 2 begins with two shady vampires waiting ominously outside Ethan’s house. A mysterious green mist possesses one of them, causing him to attack his companion. Meanwhile, an unaware Ethan is desperately trying to find Sarah, who hasn’t returned since the night she became a vampire. She finally shows up, acting overly chipper, but quickly dashes back into the night when Ethan starts talking about finding a cure. The next day at school, Erica and Sarah are giggling away, while Ethan wonders how she can be so happy and carefree. Soon enough, her volatile vampire emotions take over when she finds out that she has to attend an orientation with the Vampire Council. After Erica gets Benny to erase the new Vice Principal’s mind (because Sarah threw him into a garbage can), she sees that Ethan’s fake rumor to lure Sarah back actually came true: Dusk star Dirk Baddison (Jamie Johnston) is signing autographs at their school (though not for long, as she whisks him away to live out her fangirl dreams). Later, two vampires confront Sarah, telling her that the council wants her or her “vampire hunter boyfriend” to pay for the mass losses of their members. She warns Ethan, who thinks she’s talking about disappointed Dusk fans, but soon finds out that these thugs are the real deal. After some nice trash talking by Ethan, the green mist shows up, possesses one of the vampires, and both vampires disappear. Scared of retribution, Ethan hides while Sarah explains what’s going on to Rory and Benny. When Ethan mentions (from the inside of a locker) that the mist smelled evil, Benny has him smell jars of magical liquids (that he carries around, I guess) and they identify the mist (The Breath of Death). The solution is to use a container filled with bait (in this case, Rory’s vampire urine) to attract and destroy the killer vampire-seeking mist. Erica calls Ethan and tells him where the council is (and that Sarah’s already there and on trial) and then heads there with Dirk. She shows Sarah her full support and the boys arrive soon after to explain the situation but the council doesn’t want to hear it. Only after witnessing the power of the mist (which possessed Ethan, causing him to attack Sarah) do they finally believe that Ethan’s not behind the attacks and let the group go. The episode ends with Sarah telling Ethan that she plans to stick around. Cast *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Laura DeCarteret as Samantha Morgan *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan *Ari Cohen as Ross Morgan *Jamie Johnston as Dirk Baddison *Addison Holley as Anastasia *Richard Waugh as VP Stern *Dylan George as Angry Vampire *Adam Bradley as Council Foreman *Kris Siddiqi as Surly Vampire #1 *Tye Evans as Surly Vampire #2 *Ish Morris as Vampire Thug #1 *Byron Mumford as Vampire Thug #2 Trivia *This episode picks up where Re-Vamped left off. *A powerful unseen spellcaster who has a grudge against vampires is set up as a possible future antagonist. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2